Naruto: Secuestro y Resurgimiento
by ignaciosegundo
Summary: A la corata edad de 8 años Naruto es secuestrado, desapareciendo del mapa, pasen a leer la siguiente historia y descubran quien y parque lo [primer fic]{denle una Rated M por si alguna vez escribo lemon
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia me pertenece y no tiene ningún fin de lucro.

Se me ocurrió escribir esta historia luego de haber leído cientos de fics, entonces siento que es mi deber dejar alguno a cambio de todo lo que yo he leído, se aceptan todos los consejos que me quieran dar, sin más preámbulos a continuación mi historia.

* * *

"hola" = Personaje hablando

_Hola_ = Personaje pensando

**Hola = Jutsus**

"_**hola"**_** = Bijū hablando  
**

* * *

Prologo:

Luego de acabada la tercera guerra mundial shinobi donde konoha fue victoriosa gracias a Minato Namikaze, todos las aldeas estaban recomponiéndose de todas sus pérdidas, por esto podríamos decir que estas estaban en paz. En Suna el Yondaime Kazekage ordena a Chiyo, sellar el Shukaku en Gaara antes que nazca.

Tiempo después

Frente a una tumba, encontramos una silueta oscura, la cual hablaba consigo misma "hoy será la noche" "hoy konoha caerá" "hoy cumpliré mi venganza", en eso desapareció en un vórtice, permitiéndole moverse a varios kilómetros para entrar en un área custodiada por varios ANBU, en nomas de 2 minutos todos los ANBU estaban muertos y entonces la silueta entro en una cueva para asesinar a Biwako Sarutobi, la cual sostenía un bebe en sus manos. Minato no sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenía que controlar el sello de Kushina y por el otro estaba esta silueta enmascarada que acababa de tomar a su hijo como rehén.

Los presentes no supieron cómo reaccionar, hasta que el enmascarado saco un kunai desde su capucha amenazando con atravesar al joven Naruto de no más de 5 minutos de vida, Kushina haciendo honor a su título de la habanera sangrienta y sin siquiera pensar en su dolor por el parto y el de contener al Kyubi intento levantarse de la camilla y atacar al enmascarado, pero Minato fue más rápido y le quito a Naruto de los brazos al enmascarado, para luego darse cuenta de que este estaba envuelto en papeles explosivos, Minato se vio obligado a usar su **Hiraishin no Jutsu** para evitar que la explosión causaran daños a Kushina y a su hijo, el enmascarado que recientemente se había presentado como Madara Uchiha aprovecho esta oportunidad para escapar junto a Kushina y así cumplir con una parte de su plan.

Minato dejo a Naruto en un refugio secreto y volvió usar el **Hiraishin no Jutsu** para aparecer en el lugar donde se encontraba Kushina, pero fue demasiado tarde el nueve colas ya había sido liberado.

Hiruzen observaba como Konoha estaba hundida en el caos todos los aldeanos corrían de un lado para otro tratando de salvarse a ellos mismo, sin preocuparse por nadie más, los ninjas intentaban ayudar en lo que podía pero tanto era el caos que a los ninjas nadie los escuchaban.

Hiruzen hizo acto de presencia portando su armadura de combate, junto a un escuadrón ANBU, los aldeanos al ver a su anterior hokage listo para el combate se tranquilizaron y comenzaron a escuchar a los ninjas encargados de llevarlos hacia los refugios, para así disminuir las bajas y poder defender la villa con todo el poder ninja que tenía a disposición konoha.

Minato había podido rescatar a Kushina y dejarla en el refugio junto a Naruto, pero ahora no se podía distraer tenia al frente a un enemigo muy poderosos y como hokage que era, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para detenerlo así comenzó su pelea.

Lo primero que hizo Minato fue utilizar **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, Madara en vez de esquivar los kunai simplemente se desmaterializo, dejando a Minato muy sorprendido, Tobi no perdió el tiempo ya que se lanzó inmediatamente al ataque ya que sabía que para ganar este combate lo debería de hacer lo más rápido posible porque si no perdería, Minato lanzo un kunai justo a la cabeza de Madara, entonces el Madara se confió y dijo "te tengo ahora muere" pero para su sorpresa su ataque no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que Minato se teletrasnporto y apareció justo encima de Madara con un rasengan en la mano listo para impactar a Madara, luego del impacto Minato aprovecho para colocarle un sello a Madara que rompió el control que este sostenía sobre el Kyubi.

Madara al verse desfavorecido en la batalla decidió escapar, no sin antes advertir a Minato que el regresaría para destruir Konoha con sus habitantes en ella.

Minato sabía que esto aún no acababa, todavía estaba presente el problema con el Kyubi, él sabía que era imposible matar a un Bijū y menos con los niveles de chakra que le quedaba, se dio cuenta de que la única alternativa que le quedaba era sellarlo, teletrasnporto a Kushina y Naruto junto a él, para explicarle lo sucedido a Kushina y también cuál era su plan vencer al Kyubi, está por supuesto se negó a que usaran a su hijo como contenedor para el Kyubi, pero Minato logro convencerla luego de explicarle que moralmente no podía pedirle el hijo a nadie si como hokage no podía dar a su propio hijo para que cumpliera con la misión de encarcelar al Kyubi.

El Kyubi al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer Minato intento atravesarlo con su garra, pero fue demasiado tarde la parca ya estaba detrás de Minato y un brazo lo conectaba al Kyubi, este sintió como era arrastrado al interior del crio ese y con todas sus fuerzas logro moverse y atacar a Naruto pero en su camino se interpuso Minato que uso su cuerpo como escudo para detener la garra del Kyubi, pero lo que nadie espera fue que esta comenzara a crecer, entonces Kushina también uso su cuerpo de escudo y así pudieron detener la garra del Kyubi el tiempo suficiente para que este fuera sellado en Naruto.

Antes de morir Minato sello el poco chakra que le quedaba a él y a Kushina quedaba para poder volver a ver a su hijo aunque solo fuera una sola vez en el futuro.

Fin…


	2. Cumpleaños de Naruto

Perdon por la tardanza, ahora entiendo lo dificil que es escribir una historia, no puedo decir que me faktara inspiracion pero ordenarla y crear una historia es bastante complicado.

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, Solo esta historia es mia

Capítulo 1: ¡Cumpleaños de Naruto!

El sol comenzaba a aparecer por sobre konoha, en una zona bastante pobre de la ciudad encontramos a un niño, de ojos claros, levantándose de su cama, con gran animo a pesar de ser ese el día en que más sufría del año.

Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba caminando rumbo al departamento del niño, seguido por su escolta personal una Anbu de largos cabellos color purpura.

-Toc- Toc- Naruto corre a abrir la puerta, él sabe que la única persona que lo visitaría ese día era el Hokage, al momento de abrir la puerta Naruto ve con horror a una turba de gente que entra a su departamento y comienzan a golpearlo mientras que otro destruyen su departamento, Naruto trata de defenderse, pero al ser tantos los agresores no puede hacer nada más que cubrirse la cabeza con ambos brazos y rogar que alguien venga a ayudarlo.

Para suerte de Naruto, justo en ese momento se encontraban Teuchi y Ayame caminando rumbo al restaurant, estos al escuchar el escandalo partieron corriendo hacia el epicentro del escándalo, solo para encontrar a Naruto en una poza de sangre y a varios aldeanos atacándolo, en ese minuto Teuchi le cortó el paso a Ayame para que no viera lo que estaba sucediendo al interior del departamento.

-Hija, corre lo más rápido que puedas y trae Hokage-Sama.

-Pero padre, que está sucediendo.

-No hay tiempo hija solo apresúrate.

Y así Ayame emprendió carrera hacia la oficina del Hokage, mientras que Teuchi, armándose de valor toma una sartén de su mochila y entra para enfrentar a la turba de gente que estaba al interior del departamento de Naruto.

Teuchi: Que están haciendo deténgase {moviendo a los aldeanos y poniéndose enfrente de Naruto}

Aldeano 1: Acaso no ves lo que estamos haciendo.

Aldeano 2: No entiendes que vamos a acabar lo que el Yondaime Hokage empezó hace 8 años.

Teuchi: Los únicos que no entienden son ustedes, él no es el demonio.

Aldeano 3: No te entrometas en nuestro camino, él es la causa de todas nuestras desgracias.

Teuchi: No los dejare, acercarse un paso más aunque me cueste la vida.

Aldeano 1: Si así lo quieres, que así sea {lanzándose sobre Teuchi con un cuchillo carnicero, que ya estaba ensangrentado con la sangre de Naruto}.

Pero justo en ese momento los aldeanos sintieron con horror una presencia detrás de ellos y al momento de darse la vuelta pudieron observar como al Hokage se le caían las lágrimas, mientras que una Anbu asesinaba a todos los presentes, lamentablemente habían llegado demasiado tarde Teuchi había sido atravesado en el corazón, mientras que Naruto tenía tantas heridas, que ni el poder del Kyubi.

Rápidamente Sarutobi, se acercó a Teuchi y Naruto, solo para darse cuenta de que ambos estaban en un estado crítico y que su única opción era llevarlos al hospital y esperar que los doctores cumplieran con su juramento de salvar vidas y no dejaran que sus decisiones se vieran nubladas por la ira y sed de venganza que tenían hacia el pobre rubio.

Al llegar al hospital, los doctores corrieron inmediatamente a ayudar al Hokage ya que este estaba completamente ensangrentado, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que el Hokage no estaba herido, sino que era el niño demonio, se negaron a ayudarlo, pero gracias a dios, basto con que Sarutobi liberara su instinto asesino e hiciera algunas amenazas para que todos se pusieran a trabajar.

[Más tarde en la oficina del Hokage]

-Yugao, quiero que entregues todas estas cartas de manera inmediata, vuelve mañana a primera hora para hablar sobre tu misión.

-Hai.

-Itachi, sé que estás ahí, sal necesito hablar contigo

-Lo escucho Hokage-Sama

-He encontrado otra forma de detener el golpe de estado de tu clan, sin sufrir bajas, para esto necesito que acompañes a Yugao en una misión que considero de rango SS. Vuelve mañana a primera hora para definir los detalles.

A la mañana siguiente, oficina del hokage.

H: Los he reunido a los dos aquí, para darles una misión muy especial, no me interrumpan hasta que hayan escuchado todo lo que tengo que decir, como los dos sabrán el Clan Uchiha está planeando un golpe de estado y el consejo para evitar esto, quiere que tu Itachi los asesines a todos.

I: Si esas son sus órdenes procederé de inmediato.

H: Itachi, por favor déjame terminar de hablar.

Para evitar que todo tu clan sea asesinado tú junto con Yugao, tendrán que irse de la aldea, junto con Naruto, para no volver jamás, sé que lo que les estoy pidiendo es mucho pero por favor considérenlo.

Y: Hokage-Sama, no tengo ningún problema, no hay nada que me ate a Konoha aparte de usted, pero quiero saber porque tenemos que llevarnos a Naruto con nosotros.

H: De hecho, yo no quiero que solo se lleven a Naruto, quiero que lo entrenen y lo lleven por un buen camino, un camino distinto al que seguiría si se queda aquí en Konoha.

I: Pero que tiene que ver Naruto con el golpe de estado.

H: No quería tener que explicarles esto, pero en fin, para evitar el golpe de estado, les daré a los consejeros una razón para quitarme el puesto de Hokage, pero como cada Hokage elige a su sucesor, yo elegiré a Mikoto Uchiha, tu madre sabrá como llevar la aldea sin que el consejo pueda causar problemas.

Y: Perdone mi ignorancia pero, cuál sería la causa, no creo que lo destituyan porque escapamos dos shinobi juntos a un civil.

H: Tienes razón Yugao, pero si ese civil es contenedor de Kyubi y más encimas es el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

I: Pero si es así eso causaría que lo condenaran a muerte.

Y: No podemos abandonarlo, debe haber otra forma.

H: ¡Suficiente!, esta decisión ya está tomada, si quieres aceptáis esta misión, sino buscare a otros más competentes.

Y: si esa es su decisión, yo acepto esta misión.

I: Igual yo.

H: Muy bien, tomen en estos pergaminos están las instrucciones de manera detallada y en este otro, algunas técnicas que quiero que le enseñen a Naruto. Partirán hoy a media noche asique prepárense.

Que sucedera, en el proximo capitulo, como se que demorare bastante en escribirlo, prometo que en el proximo capitulo sabremos el destino de nuestros jovenes y tambien algo acerca de Shisui


End file.
